


Solidarity

by CSIGurlie07



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Deal With It, Established SuperCorp, F/F, Gen, Lena & Winn are bros, Mostly friendship, fun for all ages, minor ship implications, unapologetic friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIGurlie07/pseuds/CSIGurlie07
Summary: When Winn attends his father's sentencing following his escape from prison, someone unexpected joins him. ONESHOT





	Solidarity

Winn jumped when a body suddenly folded itself onto the courtroom bench beside him. Winn ducked his head, certain he’d been recognized, and some murder junkie or true crime nut had come to badger him about how he felt about his dad’s imminent sentencing. But the newcomer barely spared him a glance, and a second later he caught a whiff of familiar perfume. Winn lifted his head and turned to find Lena Luthor sitting tall beside him.

“L-Lena?”

She turned to look at him, her expression unreadable. Her shoulders were back, her chin up, the picture of statuesque perfection in the shape of a CEO. Winn’s cheeks and neck flushed, and he cleared his throat. “I told Kara I didn’t need…” He trailed off as Lena’s eyebrow lifted.

“Kara didn’t send me,” she told him simply. She held his gaze a moment longer, and when he didn’t respond she faced front again, ignoring the stares and whispers pointed at them. They slid right off of her, and suddenly Winn didn’t feel as heavy as he had a moment ago. Instead of shrinking into his chair, he straightened his spine and lifted his chin to match Lena’s.

He didn’t waver until his father walked in, flanked by guards and dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit. His whole body jerked, and his breath tightened in his chest until a cool hand reached out to cover his wrist. Lena’s long fingers gripped the edge of his hand gently– a silent reassurance. It lingered until the proceedings started, and her phone began to blink with incoming messages. She answered them briefly, and Winn realized that she had taken a break from running a multi-billion dollar company just to be here, and sit, quietly, as someone else’s life imploded for a second time. For the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why she’d deemed him worth the consideration.

The court session was brief, compared to the months-long trial that preceeded it. In the end, his dad received another 3 life sentences and some change– one for each of the guards he killed in his escape, and five years for each bomb activated at the convention and various counts of coercion and conspiracy to commit murder. When the judge read the sentencing, Lena’s hand returned, and this time Winn gripped it tightly, trying to fight the rising lump in his throat and the urge to levitate in his seat.

As the guards escorted his father out of the courtroom, he twisted in their grips and dragged his feet, struggling to keep sight of Winn. “Winn! I did it for you! It’s up to you now, son. You’re the only one who can get justice for what that man took from us!”

Winn ducked his head, lips straining to keep the building tears inside. They remained sitting even as the others rose and trickled out. When they could breathe again, Lena waited until Winn stood. He paused when he saw the press lined up outside. He sighed.

“Do you want to talk to them?” Lena asked.

“What?”

“Do you have anything to say to them?”

Winn shook his head. “God, no.”

She nodded. “Come with me.” She led him to the side of the courtroom, where a guard opened a hidden door to admit them into a side hallway. Winn pretended not to notice the flash of cash changing hands, and walked next to Lena towards the back of the courthouse, where they were spat into the service area behind the building. To his surprise, a shiny black town car was already waiting for them.

“Get in,” Lena urged. Winn obeyed wordlessly, climbing in and sliding to the far door so Lena could follow. As soon as the door closed behind her, the car rolled into motion, sliding out of the alley and turning away from the crowd of press gathered in front of the courthouse. “Where can we take you?”

“Sorry?” Lena released a long breath of thinning patience, and Winn realized he had questioned every kindness she’d offered so far. “Sorry.”

The smile Lena offered him held no irritation, or judgement. Her eyebrows lifted in question. “The DEO? Home?” Her head tilted knowingly. “Timbuktu?”

Despite himself, Winn barked a laugh. “As tempting as that is… “ he considered his options. He should go back to work, but the thought of spending the day indoors surrounded by computers didn’t hold the appeal it usually did. “I could use a drink.”

Lena’s grin broadened. “Excellent choice.” She gave the driver directions to the usual bar and settled in. Winn did the same, and they spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence.

It wasn’t until they were perched around a table and halfway through their first round that Winn saw her put her phone on silent and found the nerve to ask the question that had been on his tongue the entire morning.

“Why did you come?” He winced at the unintended harshness in his tone. “I mean, I am more than grateful, but you didn’t have to do any of it, and you knew you’d catch attention, so– why’d you do it?”

Lena took a deep breath. “I spent more than a year in an orphanage before the Luthors adopted me,” she said. Winn’s brow furrowed. He hadn’t known that. It also didn’t answer his question. “I was enrolled in my first overseas boarding school when I was nine. My classmates were all years older than me and I didn’t know a single person.”

“Okay, but…”

“But to this day I’ve never felt more alone than the day I sat in that courtroom and heard my brother receive 32 consecutive life sentences.”

Winn blinked. “Oh.” He picked at the label on his beer. “Did you sneak out the back door that day too?”

“No,” Lena replied, her voice soft. “I didn’t have that luxury. I was expected to publicly condemn Lex’s actions, for the umpteenth time, and praise the the judge for the heavy sentence. If I hadn’t, my company would have been dead in the water, right then and there.” She leveled a gentle smile at him. “But I do wish someone had given me the option.”

“This… is not how I expected today to turn out,” Winn said, allowing a shy grin to spread his lips. “But I’m glad it did.” He met Lena’s gaze, and his grin deepened into his most honest smile. “Thank you.”

Lena’s eyes crinkled, mirroring his smile. “You’re welcome.”

Winn lifted his beer in a toast. “To the worst families ever,” he announced theatrically. “May they rot in prison.”

Lena laughed then, a bright sound not at all in line with the somber tone of their purpose here tonight. Her glass clinked against his beer bottle. “Cheers.”

When Kara found them later, they had migrated to a booth, leaning together on the same bench. Kara ordered her usual club soda and sat on Winn’s other side, giving him a fierce hug. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner.”

“Oh, isss fine,” Winn slurred. “More’thn fine! Leeeeena has been perfect comp’ny.” Lena giggled, clearly also inebriated but not quite as far gone as Winn. Winn leaned towards Kara to whisper conspiratorially in her ear. “I like your girlfriend,” he said. “She’s kinda cool.”

“ _Kind of?_ ” Lena accused. Her voice sounded too bright in Kara’s ears, but she liked it. Kara shot her a grin, briefly taking in her flushed cheeks and broad smile.

“Okay, more th’n cool,” Winn directed towards Lena. “Yurr AM-A-ZING.” Winn turned back to Kara. “But don’t tell her I said that,” he whispered in her ear once more.

Kara giggled, making eye contact with Lena over his shoulder. “Okay,” she promised. “I won’t.”

“She spent all day with me!” Winn declared loudly. Kara jumped at the sudden increase in volume. She worked her way out from under his arm, giving him room to gesiticulate wildly. “She’s the best.”

Lena’s eyes slid away, suddenly shy at the unexpected praise. Kara kept her gaze on her until she looked up again. “Yeah, she is,” Kara confirmed.

“Yeah…” Winn slouched in his seat, looking like he was about to fall asleep. A second later he straightened with new enthusiasm, gasping loudly. “Can we invite her to Thanksgiving?!” he asked, eyes wide. He turned to Lena, grabbing her hand. The way her hand curled to meet his suggested it wasn’t the first time he’d pawed at her today. Lena didn’t seem to mind.

“You don’t need your family,” he told her. “Just like I don’t need my dad!” He threw an arm around Kara once more. “We’ve got all the family we need, riiiight here.”

Lena’s eyebrow lifted, her eyes sparkling. Kara swallowed thickly.

“Yeah, Thanksgiving’s a done deal,” Kara told him.

“Yay!” Winn turned to Lena, lifting a single finger in warning. “But I will _not_ let you win at Mario Kart. _Not!_ ” Then he softened. “Good. We’ll have the whole family together. It’ll be the best.”

Kara nodded her agreement, and as the hours passed, the rest of their family arrived one by one. Together, they waited out the night, and though Lena mostly listened to their conversation, Kara noted that her smile never faded. She simply sat and watched, even when Winn started to doze against her shoulder. She seemed… content, to be with them. In that moment, Kara realized Winn had been right, despite his intoxication. Lena had joined their family, whether she’d intended to or not.

Green eyes twinkled at Kara in the low light of the booth, giving her the distinct impression Lena had come to the same conclusion, and was perfectly okay with that.


End file.
